Talk:Latron/@comment-188.96.204.254-20130723153333/@comment-13117751-20130725145811
Hm, I'm not sure how to help you out on 2) in that case...I'd have to see it for myself since I'm not rightly sure what the problem is. It's quite possible that the difficulty scaling update they did awhile back is throwing everyone for a loop. Anyway, to answer your question first we need to clarify a few things that typically confuse people, that way we don't get lost in a circle-talk. 1) armor piercing =/= armor ignoring 2) armor piercing is a damage type (just like an element) whereas armor ignoring simply does not factor enemy defence into its damage calculation 3) MOST (but not all) enemies either have no resistance to armor-piercing element or are actually WEAKER to it. Okay, to throw out the names of the ranged armor piercing (AP) and armor ignoring (AI) weapons I can think of off the top of my head... ~Boltor (A I ) ~Bolto ( A I ) ~Paris ( A I ) ~Glaive (when thrown as a ranged weapon) ( Serrated blade -- a kind of A I ) ~Acrid ( A I ) ~Flux Rifle & Spectra (serrated blade -- a kind of A I ) ~Kunai ( A I ) ~Hikou ( A I ) ~Lanka ( Serrated blade -- a kind of A I) ~Despair ( A P ) ~Snipetron / Snipetron Vandal ( A P ) There may be a couple more but their names escape me currently. Anyway but yeah, just to clear things up, when I say a weapon fires "armor piercing" rounds, what I mean is that their shot is inherently of the armor piercing ELEMENT. I.E. the snipetron vandal fires armor piercing rounds. This makes the BASE SHOT subject to all the benefits (and drawbacks) of being armor piercing. Most grineer are inherently weak to armor piercing rounds and have relatively no defences against them, so as such firing the snipetron vandal at them works similar to how an armor ignoring weapon would and actually gets 50% BONUS damage from being armor piercing. The same is true for corpus heads, giving you a 4x damage multiplier if you shoot at them with armor piercing rounds. Infested ancients have no defence anywhere on their body to armor piercing, and you'll do full damage shooting them anywhere, irregardless of where their weakspot actually is (you actually get bonus damage shooting them in the head as well). On the flipside, light infested like infested runners actually have built-in resistances to armor piercing damage, so in that case you would receive the opposite effect, actually reducing your damage if you shoot at them with armor piercing weapons. Armor ignoring weapons like the Boltor simply fire "normal" bolt rounds that do not take any of the modifiers associated with defences and armor into account. In this sense armor ignoring weapons, compared to armor piercing weapons, essentially function the same with armor piercing weapons getting bonuses in a good number of places while being weaker against *light* infested, whereas armor ignoring weapons are indifferent to any multipliers and will do very consistent damage against any and every target (with the exception of grineer commanders but they are weird). Serrated blade is typically associated with charge attacks on melee weapons, but a few ranged weapons possess it as well. They is basically "armor ignoring" rounds that do triple damage against light infested. Everything else behaves the same as armor ignore. Hope this helped! Sorry if I answered way more than you actually asked.